pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ampharos
| name='Ampharos'| jname=(デンリュウ Denryu)| image=181Ampharos.png| ndex=181| evofrom=Flaaffy| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= Am-fah-ros | hp=90| atk=75| def=75| satk=115| sdef=90| spd=55| total=500| species=Light Pokémon| type= | height=4'07"| weight=135.6 lbs| ability=Static| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Ampharos (デンリュウ Denryu) is a -type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation II. It evolves from Flaaffy and is the final evolution of Mareep. Appearance Ampharos appears to be a tall, yellow sheep Pokémon who has black stripes on its ears, neck, and tail. Ampharos also has a red orb on its forehead and tail that has the ability to glow. Ampharos also has white belly underneath it that ends at the bottom. Special Abilities Ampharos has the ability Static and the hidden ability Plus. Static allows the opponent with a 30% chance of paralysis when they hit Ampharos with a Physical move. Plus expands Special Attack by 50% when in the party with a Pokémon with the ability Minus. In Anime Jasmine has an Ampharos in the anime called Sparkle. Watt also has an Ampharos in the Anime. McCauley also has an Ampharos that appears in AG148: A Chip Off the Old Brock. Karsten has an Ampharos that appears in DP028: Drifloon On the Wind. An Ampharos also appears in DP091: One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. An Ampharos also appears in DP130: Frozen on the Tracks! operating the train. Game Info Locations | goldsilver=Evolve Flaaffy| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Flaaffy| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Flaaffy| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Flaaffy| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Flaaffy| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Flaaffy (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Trozei=Endless Level 10 Forever Level 5 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Flaaffy| PMD2=Far Amp Plains (6F-9F), Landslide Cave (B1-B12)| Ranger2=Altru Building, Altru Tower| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Ampharos| gold=The tail's tip shines brightly and can be seen from far away. It acts as a beacon for lost people.| silver=The bright light on its tail can be seen far away. It has been treasured since ancient times as a beacon.| crystal=When it gets dark, the light from its bright, shiny tail can be seen from far away on the ocean's surface.| ruby=Ampharos gives off so much light that it can be seen even from space. People in the old days used the light of this Pokémon to send signals back and forth with others far away.| sapphire=Ampharos gives off so much light that it can be seen even from space. People in the old days used the light of this Pokémon to send signals back and forth with others far away.| emerald=It gives off so much light that it can be seen even from space. People in the old days used its light to send signals back and forth with others far away.| firered=The bright light on its tail can be seen far away. It has been treasured since ancient times as a beacon.| leafgreen=The tail's tip shines brightly and can be seen from far away. It acts as a beacon for lost people.| diamond=The tip of its tail shines brightly. In the olden days, people sent signals using the tail's light.| pearl=The tip of its tail shines brightly. In the olden days, people sent signals using the tail's light.| platinum=The tip of its tail shines brightly. In the olden days, people sent signals using the tail's light.| heartgold=The tail's tip shines brightly and can be seen from far away. It acts as a beacon for lost people.| soulsilver=The bright light on its tail can be seen far away. It has been treasured since ancient times as a beacon.| black=The tip of its tail shines brightly. In the olden days, people sent signals using the tail's light.| white=The tip of its tail shines brightly. In the olden days, people sent signals using the tail's light.| }} Origin Ampharos appears to be based off a sheep lacking fur. Its name comes from amp is a measure of electrical current. Pharos is the Greek word for lighthouse. Trivia *Ampharos and Lanturn share the same species, both being known as the Light Pokémon. *Despite Ampharos having the ability to glow its tail, it cannot learn Tail Glow. *Ampharos and its pre-evolutions are the only -types to learn Power Gem. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon